My princess
by puccaxgaru4eva1
Summary: A DxC Story. I read in wikipedia that in "Almost Wedding Crashers" Courtney sneaks Duncan on the cruise her and the grips won, this is my version of it, and the next morning of it.
1. Real feelings

The sun had risen high above the sky. The Total drama action cruise won for the Grips for them to spend the night, was heading back to the film lot. All the grips were in different rooms, what the rest of the team didn't know was that their new member of the team, Courtney (Who by the way returned in episode 13), had snuck the punk juvinile dilenquit, known as Duncan on board. And was seen last night that the two were star gazing.

-Flashback-

Scene shows feet creeping the floor, belonging to a C.I.T and a juvinile dilenquit.

"I don't know about this Duncan." Courtney whispered.

"Don't worry Courtney, If we get caught I will explain this was all my doing. So we won't ruin your little C.I.T reputation." Duncan winked at her. Courtney blushed lightly. She made sure Duncan didn't see her, so she turned away from him, leading the way. Something about Duncan's eyes made her heart flutter.

Still walking through the dark depths of who knows where on the boat. A small hint of light started to appear. Courtney gasped.

"I think I see something!" Courtney said picking up her speed. Duncan followed. The passageway brought them to the top open deck of the boat. Duncan looked over at Courtney, who was distracted by the stars.

"Um. Are you sure your room is up here?" Duncan asked. Courtney shook her head, still not taking her eyes off the sparkling stars above.

"Ok. Well we better go find it." Duncan sugested starting to walk off, but Courtney grabbed him by the arm.

"We don't have to go right away." Courtney said. Duncan shrugged. They caught each other's gaze, then brought their attention back to the stars. Courtney couldn't help but think this was familiar. Then her happy expression fell when she remembered Gwen and Duncan were looking at the stars one night, and then they ended up on top of each other. Courtney's eyes teared up at thinking of the thought of her Duncan with another girl, especially Gwen. Duncan looked over at Courtney.

"Courtney?" Courtney looked at Duncan when he called her name. "You okay?" He asked. Courtney wiped away her tears, and nodded.

"Duncan can I ask you something?" Courtney asked. Duncan nodded. "You and Gwen. Do you like her?" Courtney asked looking straight into his eyes. Duncan scratched the back of his head. "You saw the star gazing video didn't you?" He asked avoiding her gaze. She nodded.

"Courtney, I know what you were thinking when you saw that, but I swear it was an accident!"

"You didn't answer my question." Courtney said calmy, trying to avoid the answer 'Yes'

"No." Duncan said. 'Oh thank goddness.' Courtney thought. "I'm in love with someone else." Duncan finished. Courtney tears grew more intense she buried her head in her hands and started to sob. 'Who is it now Brigette? Heather? Lashawna?' Courtney thought sobbing loudly. She felt someone grab her waist from behind. She looked up at Duncan, she turned around to unaware, that Duncan was about to kiss her on the lips. He parted form her, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You." He whispered. Courtney smiled crying in his chest. "Oh Duncan...."

----

Next Chapter soon!


	2. I love you

"Oh, Duncan...." I whispered in his chest. "I love you too!" I basically shouted. He looked down at me.

"Me and Gwen are just friends. And plus, she's no Courtney." Duncan smiled. Courtney grabbed his hand guiding him to a lower part of the boat. "We should probably find my room." She said pulling her Duncan's arm. Yes he was finally HER Duncan.

-End of Flashback- -Morning-

Courtney was found on the side of Duncan, in her pink tank top, and pink shorts to match. Duncan, who had no shirt on, had one hand behind his back, and another on Courtney's hip. (P.S They did not do what you think they did. They were just cuddling like they were in episode 6 of Total drama island) Courtney's eyes lightly opened as she started to strech. Duncan opened one of his eyes and smiled.

"Well, the princess has awaken." He said with his famous smirk. Courtney rolled her eyes playfully, and laid her head back on Duncan's chest. "Hi Duncan." She said. Their was a knock at the door. She locked the door so no one would walk in, and know she snuck Duncan on.

"Courtney!" The voice shouted banging on the door. It was Lindsey. "The captain said to get ready, we will be back to the Total Drama Action film lot in 45 minutes." Lindsey shouted. "Okay!" Courtney shouted back. She looked up at Duncan. "You have to go, or we'll get busted." She whispered. He smirked. "Sure okay. We have 45 minutes, so I know what we are going to do for the next 15 minutes." Duncan smiled.

"What's tha--" Courtney's lips were cut off by Duncan's lips meeting hers. Courtney's heart melted. She deepened the kiss by putting her arms around his neck. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She was a bit dazed at first but then went along with it.

After about 15 minutes of heavily making out, they both pulled away breathlessly. They both gave an evil smirk. Courtney than got up and walked into the bathroom, took a shower, and changed into her regular outfit, and brushed her unruly hair. She walked out, to see looking out the boat window, seeing the film lot approaching. Duncan quickly ran in the bathroom, and in about 5 minutes, was dressed.

"How are you going to sneak past my teamates?" Courtney asked. "Easy. I'm going to swim from here, so I can get out of the water and run before anyone sees me." Duncan explained. Courtney lunged at him catching him in a hug.

"Be careful." She whispered. Duncan nodded.

Duncan took a step toward the window, then turned back and looked at Courtney. "You're my princess never forget that." Duncan smiled. Courtney smiled back. He turned to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Then turned back to the window, putting one leg out it, and turning his head back to Courtney.

"I love you Courtney. You know that right?" Duncan said. "I love you too." She smiled. As he jumped out the window.

'I love you too.......'


End file.
